A Trip Down Memory Lane
by atinsybitlost
Summary: "They say the first snowfall of the year is the most beautiful, darling you deserve the first snowfall of the year. I love you too, and yea, I'm still here." You'd think romeo and Juliet would be the most depressing love story to ever exist, but then you'd think wrong.


_ "Want to see something?" She waved the carrot in front of the horses face teasingly "Hold on." She warned, before chucking the carrot. The over eccentric mare took off, and of course he didn't hold on like she had told him to, it was like everything she told him went through one ear and out the other most times. He fell backwards off of the horse, landing with an unsatisfying thump. He groaned in pain as he rolled around in the dirt. _

_ She smacked her forehead in frustration "I told you to hold on." She grumbled, when her horse came trotting around; munching on the carrot she swung herself onto her back, trotting over to him. She pulled back on the reigns, leaning on her horse casually as she quirked a brow at him. "You okay?" She asked despite the fact she really knew he'd be fine. She'd fallen from buildings escaping from the village guards and survived that; he was just winded is all. _

_ "That horse will be the death of me one day." He groaned, looking up at her with those soft brown eyes. She laughed, sliding off of the horse's back and helping him up. He dusted himself off, smirking slightly. _

_ "You say the exact same thing about me, Jackson."_

* * *

"How're you doing on this fine day, Harley?" She was walking through the village, looking through the stands casually. Some people still watched her cautiously, not sure if she truly had moved on from her rambunctious days. She nodded at the fruits keeper, a small but sad smile on her face.

"I'm well, and you?" She asked, pulling the brown cape tighter around her as a cold wind past her by.

"Very well thank you." The old man chimed, tossing her a glossy red apple like he did every morning. She was on her way to the stables to pick up her horse Queen. Queen was a beautiful albino mare that had belonged to her grandfather before he had past some years back, Queen and her father's horse Puddle stayed at the stables where her brother worked now seeming the old farmhouse was reduced to ashes when Harley was merely a toddler.

She bit into the apple, her mind wandering once more as she passed by a rather familiar water trough.

* * *

_It was dark out, the stars illuminating the tiny village. She wasn't able to go home after sneaking out; her parents where still awake and would surely catch her so she would have to wait until later. She watched from across the way as a drunken man stumbled down the street mumbling obscenities, trying to find his way home after spending the night at a cavern drinking his petty sorrows away like most the peasants in this village did. _

_ She'd just rounded a corner when someone jumped out from behind a brick house, screaming a blood curdling scream. With twigs stuck in its hair, face caked with mud and ripped and tattered clothing it was an atrocious and rather frightening sight. Harley jumped in surprise, opening her mouth to scream in fear; but the drunkard beat her to it as his face planted into the ground, trying to scramble away from the creature. This gave Harley the chance to take a better look at the monster starring on at the hysterical old man, with a swift motion she slapped the creature in the arm; her hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. _

_ "Jackson!" She scolded "Look what you've done now; you just scarred that poor man for life!" She had to force herself not to laugh; admittedly this was a good prank. She was glad she hadn't actually screamed or he'd never let her live it down. Jackson rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, giving Harley a sly grin. _

_ "I didn't scare you? Not even a little bit?" He whined, his shoulders drooping. She almost sighed in relief, he hadn't seen her jump! _

_ "Nope." She laughed, popping the 'p' "Want to walk with me? I can't go home yet." She offered Jackson nodded his head happily as he walked after her. Something caught her eye as they walked though, a trap she'd set a while back, at least a few days ago. No one's triggered it yet? It was a simple rope tied from post to post near the ground so it was almost undetectable, if someone were to trip over it they'd fall head first into a water trough. _

_ With an impish grin she steered Jackson in that direction, walking behind him so she wouldn't trip over it herself. To her ultimate surprise though he stepped right over the rope, he looked back at her with one of his signature smiles. _

_ "Nice try kiddo, I saw that this morning. I actually almost forgot about it." He laughed, sticking his tongue out at her. She stuck her own tongue out at him, only to forget herself that the string was there. She fell in a flailing manor, a squeal of surprise escaping her lips as she fell backwards into the water trough, the water splashing out. She resurfaced quickly, taking a deep breathe. Jackson laughed a loud laugh, unable to control it as Harley pointed at him her hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. _

_ "This never happened, got it?" She hissed Jackson just shook his head still snickering. _

_ "Oh no, point Jackson zero Harley!" He boasted, although he was a huge gloat he offered her his hand; she smiled gratefully taking it as he pulled her out of the water. They walked around a bit more, having a small conversation about really nothing at all. That's what she loved about being with Jackson, they never really talked about much, yet they could still keep a conversation going for hours. _

_ It was late when he had to go back home to his parents and little sister, Harley couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. Ever since meeting Jackson, she hadn't been nearly as alone as she used to be. Nonetheless she bid him farewell, but before he left he draped his brown cape over his shoulders. _

_ "It's cold out." He offered "It'll keep you warm."_

* * *

"Terrance! Terrance I'm here to pick up Queen." She announced as she walked into the stables, a few of the stable boys would say hello, politely offer up their assistance. She knew most where just attempting to court her, but she had no interest. Not anymore at least. Her older brother by four years popped out from behind a hay stack, smiling that perfect smile at her. He wore his usual overalls, his blond hair messy and tousled.

"Don't you look beautiful?" He complimented her, although it was more of a question. Surprising really, he never complimented her. He was such a gruff guy, only recently since he's been with that village girl who sold jewelry by the butchers did he turn into such a happy go lucky person. It seemed as if they'd traded places, because Harley had become a bit of a bore over the past few years.

"Thank you." Harley replied curtly, not offering up any explanation as to why she was wearing one of her mother's dresses. It was beautiful, a dusty pink that hugged her upper body perfectly and complimented her curves, and she also had her blond hair pinned to the back of her head in a braid. He seemed to let go of it as he turned to go grab Queen and tack her up.

The only reason Terrance was so surprised his little sister was wearing a dress was because she only wore trousers and a corset. She had her reasons, really. When she would thief in the village or play tricks she would need to be wearing something that could allow her to escape quickly. A dress or skirt would not grant her that access; therefore she wore mostly male clothes. Although she truly was a girl, there was no mistaking that many male's found her attractive.

She never let it get to her head though, she wasn't that type. In fact, before Jackson she always believed she was just average, nothing more nothing less.

* * *

_It was a hot summer day; they were sitting by the creek with each other letting the water lap at their bare feet. She was infuriated, though. She was in the village today and some group of brat children where teasing her about wearing guy clothes. If she would have had it her way those kids would be flattened out; but Jackson wouldn't hear of it. He just shooed the kids away and took Harley out here to calm down. _

_ She really didn't care what other's thought of her, she wasn't much of a people pleaser. Never was, never will be. It's that simple, but she didn't like to be teased. Especially by smaller children who obviously needed to learn manners. _

_ "You know you're beautiful right?" That caught her off guard; she looked over to Jackson with wide eyes. She felt her face heat up, was he being serious? His brown eyes bore into her hazel orbs; it seemed like forever until he spoke again. _

_ "Those kids where just being silly. Anyone would be lucky to be with you." Her breathe hitched in her throat as she looked to the ground, her face probably resembling the shade of a tomato at the moment. _

_ "That's not true-" _

_ "Yes is it." He cut her off, he pointed to the creek water and she looked over curiously. "You see your reflection? That's your outer appearance okay?" He started; she nodded not quite sure where he was going with this. "You're gorgeous on the outside, even if you do wear trousers your face, your hair.. Your eyes are perfect." He then grabbed her chin gently, forcing him to look at her. He'd never been so blunt with her before, this was new. He then pointed to where her heart lay, a small smile tracing his lips "And that, is your beautiful heart."_

* * *

She rode Queen past that creek, a small smile tracing her features as she slowed down to remember it. That was three years ago, she was eighteen now. The same age he was at the time. She remembered she'd also pushed him in that creek; they'd both loved playing tricks on people and so made a bet the first time they met to play tricks on each other, the first to give in won the bet.

He'd fallen in Queen's saddle the first time he tried ridding her, and he'd tricked her into thinking he had a hurt ankle after falling off Queen; they had way too much fun in this meadow, and by that creek.

She continued on, being sure to be careful with Queen. She was getting old, almost fourteen years. On her way she passed by Jackson's home, she noticed the smoke rising from the chimney. The new residents must be cooking, seeming his family moved out a few years back. They really couldn't stay in this area anymore, it hurt too much she'd even wanted to leave most times. She just settled with leaving her home, she didn't need to deal with her parents pestering her about marriage anymore anyway.

She glanced at the large oak tree that had grown into a gorgeous sycamore, an overhanging branch was snapped, now still half attached to the tree half fallen on the ground where the grass around out was dead and yellow.

* * *

_She watched the little girl bounce on his knee excitedly as he told her a story, the fire illuminating their faces. She'd seen him around the village before, Jackson was it? She'd never really cared much to remember, but she didn't know he lived all the way out here. What a strange place to be, really. _

_ She turned to leave, all she wanted was a small walk she didn't need to be eavesdropping on some old wise tale. It was a waste of useful time. But as she backed up she tripped slightly, snapping a branch in the process. She cursed under her breathe, what a time to be clumsy!_

_ Before she could turn to run a voice reached her, firm and male. Jackson. "Who's there?" He boomed, but she could tell his voice was shaking. She considered just walking away, let them think it was just a forest animal. But then she noticed the overhanging branch just above them, the opportunity was perfect and she wasn't going to let it just slip. _

_ With a sly grin she shimmied her way up the trunk and into the tree, as quiet as she could she walked out onto the overhanging branch so she was just above the two siblings. With a deep breathe she dropped from the tree with a thud directly in front of them. "Boo." She laughed. _

_ The small girl in his arms screamed in surprise and fear, he held her away from Harley holding her flush against his chest. "W-who are you?" He stuttered, obviously trying to be brave but failing rather miserably. _

_ "Harley." She answered, a small smirk playing across her lips. _

_ "Oh, I've heard of you before." She noticed how he smiled after she supplied her identity, what exactly did he hear about her? _

_ "Why am I not surprised?" _

_ "I like playing tricks to, you know." He replied. _

_ "Is that so?"_

* * *

All these memories where uncalled for, and continued as time went on. It left Harley emotionally exhausted as she leaned over, hugging Queens neck, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"I miss him girl, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his kisses." She felt the first tear of the day slide down her cheek, landing on the ground below her. She needed to keep going, she had to.

* * *

_She was tossing an apple up and down in her hand, heading towards the creek to meet Jackson for their daily meeting. She loved this time of day; she could get away from her overbearing parents and the urges of the village and just hang out with __**him.**_

_ No worries, no tears, just laughing and having fun. She walked into the forest, taking the small path that led to the meadow as she hummed a soft tune. All of a sudden a figure came crashing down out of one of the trees, making her yelp in surprise. But he wasn't crashing; no he was hanging, swinging from a branch with a smug look on his face. _

_ "Jackson!" Harley laughed, unable to keep the smile from splitting across __her face. She walked up to him, and he grabbed her face in his hands kissing her upside down. She kissed him back, smiling into the kiss as butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. "You're so weird." She laughed, he quirked a brow at her._

_ "Coming from you?" She slapped him on the shoulder teasingly as he jumped down from the tree, interlocking their fingers. _

_ "You love me and you know it." _

_ The apple was left lying on the ground, completely forgotten like everything else when she was with him._

* * *

She'd made it, finally she'd made it. The sun was setting as Queen trotted up a grassy hill. The breeze up here was cold seeming winter was just around the corner. The leaves on all the trees where falling, crumbling, breaking.

Just like her.

She slid off Queen, throwing the reigns over her neck as she motioned for her to stay. She pulled the brown cape tighter around her, keeping her warm as she started the long walk up the hill, she was almost there.

* * *

_She was sitting at the creek; it was winter time as the snow fell from the sky. She was getting cold and tired of waiting but he promised he'd be here. He always promises. She knew he was just going skating with Emma today, but that was a while ago. _

_(So where was he?) _

_ She breathed out, her breathe billowing in the air. She sighed, turning to walk back home but before she could she heard crunching of footsteps in the snow. Her heart began thumping against her rib cage. _

_(Is it him?) _

"_Jack?!" She called hopefully. _

_(Crying?)_

"_J-Jack?" She began walking towards the footsteps, they were getting more rapid. Emma came bursting out of the shrubs, her cheeks tear stained, and her face red from the cold, she was frantic. She was bare foot, but she didn't seem to care. She was in hysterics. "Emma?" _

_(Something's happened.)_

_**(NO! STOP IT!) **_

_ "Emma, are you okay, where's Jack?" The small girl ran at Harley, jumping into her arms. She was freezing, and shaking, but just so so cold._

_(Stop denying it, you know something's happened.) _

_ "I-It's Jack." The small girl sobbed into Harley's shirt, her heart almost stopped, her eyes widened, she wanted to run, run and find him, but she was scared of what she would find. _

_ "What do you mean?" _

_ "He's fallen into the river, it wasn't frozen enough." _

_(Run) _

"_No." _

_(Run __**faster)**_

"_No."| _

_(__**DON'T STOP!) **_

"_NO!" _

_(Gone)_

_(__**Gone**)_

_(**Gone**)_

_(__**Gone!**)_

* * *

She stood atop the hill now, the tears streaming from her eyes freely. The small wooden cross that resembled nothing but his lost soul. His body was somewhere in the water, in the depths of that lake never be recovered.

All to save Emma.

He was always so damn selfless.

He always loved her so much.

That's why she loved him.

That's why she will always love Emma just as much as he loved her.

"Jackson." She began, a sob racking her body. A cold breeze made her pull the cape around her tighter _his _cape. "I'm leaving." It was harder than expected to say that.

It _**Hurt. **_

"I need to leave; I need to find a new home, a new life." Another sob, another cold breeze. "I just.. want you to know I love you, and I always will. More than you will ever know. Funny, we never knew who played the last trick. Never knew who won that bet." She bit her lip, her heart ached.

It ached _**oh so bad. **__'Can you die from a broken heart?'_ She thought.

"Sometimes I think you'll pop up out of nowhere, laugh it off and tell me it was all just a silly joke and that you won the bet. That you're not dead." She shook her head, hugging herself. "But it doesn't matter, your spirit was so big I know you're still somewhere out there, I know you will always love me too."

At that moment the first snowflake of the year fell, landing in her palm. A small smile traced her lips as she kissed her fingertips, brushing them across the woods cross. "Goodbye, Jackson."

…

…

…

_**They always say the first snowfall of the year is the most beautiful. **_

_**Darling, you deserve the first snowfall of the year. **_

_**I love you too. **_

_**And yea, I am still here.**_

* * *

**AN: I don't think I should be allowed to write anymore. This made ME cry. I'm such a bad person. God. I got the inspiration from an RP, decided to try it out, now I shall go and cry while eating away my sorrows. **

**Damned feels. **


End file.
